Can't Help Falling In Love
by Alisha Winchester Collins
Summary: a.k.a the four times that Skye almost said "I love you" to Coulson and the one time he did!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the next Coulson/Skye story for my readers! Sorry to keep everyone waiting for so long, needed to get this one right cause its going to be my first multi-chapter drabble fic! As the summary suggests, its based on the prompt 'Four times Skye almost said "I love you" to Coulson and the one time he did.' I just want to point out that each chapter has been taken from canon scenes on the show and modified slightly to include my version of things. Hope you enjoy! The first chapter is taken from 1x07 "The Hub" when Skye hugs Coulson!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. *sigh***

* * *

The first time it happened, Skye herself was completely stunned when she realized the words that almost slipped out from her lips were _those_ words! The ones that she hadn't expected to use because she hadn't planned on saying anything like that. And certainly not towards him... right? Of course she was right; it was just an expression that she could have used when talking to him and it wouldn't mean anything else... it was simply, "I love you." Nothing wrong in saying that to someone whom she did care for... not in _the_ literal way of what those words meant but more of a... a what? Letting out a deep sigh, Skye turned around, staring at the open door through which he had just left. Sure, she had hugged him on an impulse because she was truly glad that he had offered to really help her out and stayed true to his word. Then where had the words found their way from? Why had she barely managed to stop herself from saying it when they weren't supposed to be in her mind in the first place?

"Okay... so maybe I do _like_ him." Skye reasoned out loud as she considered the last question on her mind; there were feelings of some kind, but all this while she had merely brushed it off as nothing more than an attraction. And yet... the truth now was... a part of her must have felt that there had to be something else to her feelings.

"No, no, no... This isn't happening... I'm just confused and overwhelmed and that's it. There is no way that..." She paused, wondering if she dared to even _think_ of the possibility. Skye could feel the words slowly starting to form in her mind and before she could even try to push them away, they were suddenly there - _"Do I love him?"_ Slumping down on the edge of her bed she closed her eyes and thought back to what had just happened when he came to meet her.

It had been a really long and emotionally exhausting day for the entire team, Fitz and Ward had been sent on a mission to Russia while they had been visiting the Hub and it was there that Skye had realized there was no extraction plan at all; the two of them would be stranded there and that was something she couldn't allow. It had happened when she began hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mainframe and access the mission logs in order for her to find the boys' location; it was going against her orders because of the stupid tracking bracelet that was still stuck on her wrist and even though she had come _so_ close to finding the truth about her own redacted documents, she barely managed to get the information about Fitz and Ward when Coulson had caught her red-handed. Eventually, he had gone against what Victoria Hand had to say and they had taken the Bus to South Ossetia, rescued the boys and brought them back safely. All the while, Skye remained in her bunk, knowing that Coulson wasn't done with her yet; she had let him down and knew that apologizing to him would be the first step in continuing to try and gain his trust back.

What she hadn't expected though, was Coulson to remind her that he hadn't forgotten about her request to him at the Hub to see if he could find any information about the documents. Not only that, but he also admitted to finding the un-redacted file. When she heard those words, all the emotions that were churning within her like a storm only kept adding to her confusion as Skye realized that there was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent involved, the person who had dropped her off at the orphanage could have been anyone. The shock at finding out _something_ more had caused her to just listen to him explain what he had discovered, nodding along and only blurting out, "It was a woman?" when Coulson mentioned that it was all he knew. And then... _he _apologized to her. Without even thinking that there was no need for him to say sorry to her, Skye had instinctively hugged him because he had gone through everything he could do to help her; there was hope now. Hope that she would learn more when the time was right. She remembered whispering "Thank you so much" before breaking the hug and going to sit back down on her bed... and just before he left, the two of them had met each other's gaze. It was in that instant when the words "I love you" also would have been spoken, but luckily he decided to give her some space and headed for his office.

"Oh my god! Do I love Coulson?" She finally said the words out loud, sitting there in her room on the bed, a hand on her mouth as the meaning of this possibility sank in. It took only several seconds for Skye to realize that in the midst of everything that was going on in her life... the truth about her feelings towards him seemed to be the only thing that was real. Of course it led to dozens of other questions in her mind but as the hours went by, this revelation grew stronger and soon was something she accepted without another doubt. What remained was... would she tell him about her feelings or keep them to herself?

* * *

**The story has started off short but it'll pick up slowly... reviews anyone? oh and I should probably let you all know that each chapter to follow will be posted one day after the other! So stay tuned for #2 tomorrow! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for chapter 2! First off, since this is a multi-chapter fic I'd like to take the chance to thank all my readers who favorited, followed and reviewed the story! HanHan84, firerosedreamer67 and mynameisagent - Thank You for the lovely feedback! Without further delay, this chapter is taken from 1x09 "Repairs" with the 2nd scene of Skye/Coulson after they deal with Tobias. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Must I do this all the time? It saddens me to know I don't own Skye, Coulson, AoS or anything else Marvel related! *sigh***

* * *

The second time it happened, Skye learned that her answer was most likely 'yes she would tell him' even though her mind was set on her saying 'no, keep them to yourself'. In all honesty, she hadn't planned on saying "I love you" to Coulson when she almost did. Again. They had just finished another mission and Skye was making her way towards the deck for Game Night with the others when she noticed Coulson staring at his now-broken vintage edition watch near the Briefing Room. She remembered the two of them getting locked together in his office a few hours ago and nothing had happened at that time; but maybe there was a chance the part of her which kept bringing the words to her lips decided that conversation was better left for later. And when later came around, it had been another one of her near slip-ups that she'd barely managed to save. Skye had started off talking to him about the watch and as she thought back to it, began to wonder just what would happen if she had said those three words to him.

_"Can Fitz repair it?" _It was an innocent enough question for her to start off with and she did know that Coulson valued all of his old-fashioned collectible items.

_"Nah. This one's a lost cause." _He truly sounded convinced by that and yet seemed to have accepted that the watch was gone.

_"But May isn't. If anyone can bring her around, its you. You know what makes people tick; pun intended." _She even giggled at her own joke.

Skye knew what she had witnessed in the barn when May had somehow talked Tobias down and saved all of them from more of his anger. Coulson had spoken to her for a minute after that and she noticed the tension between the two but refrained from commenting on it.

_"So do you. You see the good in them; you were a friend to Hannah, you can't wait to get inside May's head and you figured Tobias without even trying." _He smiled at her as he spoke, every word of it echoing true to what he had witnessed in her through all that they had been through.

_"I guess I'm full of surprises."_ Skye hadn't known how to react to that; hearing his words made her feel as if she was... special. It was a feeling she wasn't used to and that's all she could say to him.

_"But this isn't one of them, I wanted you paying close attention to the Index Asset Evaluation and Intake Process because someday, you'll be really good at it. Even the best." _He stood up to face her now and hoped that she would see the belief he had in her.

_"Thanks... A.C." _She definitely looked proud to hear him say those words to her and even managed a real smile, he had a way of doing that to her, even when she wasn't expecting it.

_"Maybe you'll get to rename it." _Coulson added as an afterthought, knowing it was one of the things she would have wanted to hear.

_"Good. Cause that name is super stupid!" _Her eyes widened a little as she considered the possibilities of changing the name to anything she wanted to and even laughed at the prospect of getting rid of the existing name.

_"I know." _He nodded in reply and even smiled back, getting ready to make his way towards the deck to meet up with the other team members.

_And as he began to walk away, Skye couldn't help herself from turning around and calling out to him. What had possessed her to do so was something she wouldn't really ever know. She certainly hadn't planned on saying anything else to Coulson; their nice and simple conversation was over, all that remained was for her to join the others for Game Night. _

_"A.C.?" _Skye hoped it wasn't too loud because right now, she didn't want Ward or FitzSimmons to hear her and interrupt their moment.

_"Yeah Skye?" _He glanced back to where she was standing and Skye noticed that he was watching her, waiting to hear what else she had to say. For a really long minute that still felt like only a second to her, she tried to find the right words she wanted to tell him it nearly resulted her in saying those three words again.

_"I... I just wanted to say... thanks. For y'know, everything that you did." _Skye fumbled as she blurted out something completely lame. Coulson already knew there was no need for her to say thank you to him and yet that's what she had gone with.

And now, here she was... a few hours later after Game Night had ended at the bar with a cup of steaming hot chocolate between her hands as she tried to figure out what she was going to do the next time her impulsive side decided to say "I love you" instead of anything else. What if someone else happened to be around them? What if he didn't want to hear those words? What if he _did_? All these questions were playing on her mind as she sat there alone, enjoying the comfort she was feeling being out on the Bus while everyone else was asleep. The hum of the plane and its smooth flight path only added to Skye's sense of peace. No matter what her thoughts about Coulson were, no matter what she decided to do the next time there was another close-call, she was resolved to keep her feelings to herself for the moment and see where they took her.

* * *

**A bit longer than yesterday's chapter and slow progress... stay tuned for #3 tomorrow at the same time, same place! Till then, reviews are always welcome! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**We're already on chapter 3! Wow... I'm really liking the excitement I get over posting a multi-chap fic, its the first one I've written in a while for any fandom! Quick thanks to all my readers again - HanHan84, firerosedreamer67, mynameisagent, kellz1pt5, and Joanie McClure! Tiny note: This chapter is taken from 1x10 "The Bridge" but I have changed the main scene from the episode because I wanted a special non-canon moment between the pairing so, instead of having May & Coulson in the same car together towards the end when the exchange takes place, I've changed it to having Skye & Coulson together. So it's my version of the original scene! Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do own the Coulsye scene in this chapter don't I? ^_^**

* * *

The third time it happened, Skye had decided that she didn't care about what the consequences of her actions would be, '_to hell with everything'_ was the only thought on her mind. But it had all gone horribly wrong and so fast that Skye had no idea when Coulson decided to just _give himself up_ to the girl in the flower dress, Raina and the other man with her, Po. The initial exchange had been Mike for his son Ace and everyone had discussed the plan back on the bus - Ward was in place with his sniper ready; she joined the others in their van and waited for the signal to turn the communications on as well as Mike's tracker. They all watched as Coulson led Mike to Raina and from that moment on, everything turned upside down as Skye's fears came true.

Something hadn't felt right from the very beginning; everything about this situation had given her an uncomfortable feeling; it was one of the reasons why she had asked May if it was alright that they switched places while everyone made their way to the extraction point. FitzSimmons and May with Mike in one van, Coulson and her in the other. She'd had a chance to say what needed to be said and yet, when the time came, she found herself once again unable to say the words; there was an unknown reason as to why this happened, especially now when she thought that this was the right moment to say the words to him. Coulson was driving the van and as soon as they reached the bridge where the exchange would take place, he stopped and turned to Skye.

"It's going to be fine Skye, you have nothing to worry about. Fitz will have the tracker ready for Mike as soon as he leaves the van and we'll be able to follow them." He reassured her that nothing was going to happen to Mike, whereas all Skye could think of was what if Raina tried to hurt _him_ in any way?

"Yeah... I know." She merely nodded as she replied back to him, wondering how she would say her next words to him. Surely it wouldn't be as hard as it seemed to her?

As if sensing that there was something else on her mind, Coulson briefly let the thought cross his mind whether he should ask Skye about whatever she was thinking or whether he should let her speak up when the time was right. However, the more he gazed at the young hacker sitting across from him, he noticed that she was troubled.

"Skye?" His hands almost left the wheel as if to reach out and take a hold of hers but he didn't get that far, because when she looked up and met his gaze, all Coulson could see was worry etched over her face.

"You'll be careful won't you?" She blurted out without thinking, "I just... I don't trust those guys and I know Mike will be safe but I... I hope you'll be safe too." And with that, Skye realized that she'd lost the first real opportunity she had to say those three words to Coulson that she actually wanted to this time around.

If there was any sign of surprise that he felt on hearing Skye voicing out her concerns by revealing that her worry was about him, Coulson didn't let it show on his face. Instead of saying anything to her, he merely nodded his head and knew that it would be enough for her.

With that, the two of them had left the van together to regroup with the others and get the exchange completed. As she watched Coulson and Mike walking across the bridge towards where Raina and Po were, every instinct inside her wanted her to say something more but Skye resigned herself to wait in the van with FitzSimmons and May until the exchange was safely completed. Everything that happened afterward was all a blur to her as she remembered only flashes of what had occurred - Coulson getting knocked out, Mike running to the van with Ace, Skye stumbling outside ready to run after Raina and Po, Mike giving Ace to her and going back, the explosion, her screams, the helicopter disappearing... Coulson was gone. She barely remembered when the team returned to the Bus and how she found herself back inside her bunk was a mystery though she figured Ward and Simmons might have had a hand in that.

This time she wasn't going to just sit on her bed and mope around, it wasn't going to help fix anything and it certainly wouldn't bring Coulson back. He was still out there and as long as he was being held captive by Raina, she believed that she had a chance of finding him... the explosion had meant to serve as a distraction, not to kill him... but Mike... with a twinge of pain as she remembered... Skye shook her head clear of those thoughts and stood up to leave her room. There was only one place she knew would help find some sort of peace... even if for a moment until she figured out what the next step was. Heading outside quietly, she noticed that the Bus was oddly deserted; the team must have gone to their bunks to try and get as much rest as they could before starting their search in the morning. Within minutes, Skye found herself standing outside the ever familiar door that would lead to his office and in the span of one heartbeat, she was tempted to knock on the door thinking she would hear his voice and he would be there sitting at his desk when she walked in. Skye sighed deeply, sinking to the floor and resting against the doorway, she thought back to her conversation with Coulson in the car. They had been alone together and she was ready to say the words to him and yet she had been unable to... but why? She knew that she was certain what her feelings for him were, no matter how complicated and forbidden and _wrong _they may be, but to her nothing had felt more right in her life. And yet she reasoned that the only thing holding her back could only mean one thing; there was a part of her that still doubted the truth about her feelings. Until Skye was completely and utterly sure of the fact that she was in love with him, she knew that no matter how many more times she tried, she wouldn't be able to say "I love you" to Coulson.

* * *

**Worry not my readers! The story has a happy ending, its just a bit hard for Skye right now cause she feels all her chances have not worked out and now Coulson has been kidnapped! Stay tuned to see where chapter 4 takes them, it'll get better! sometimes a little change is good right?**

**A/N: I just wanted to take this opportunity to mention that I don't have one fanfic planned after this... I have two! The first one will be another series of drabbles similar to this but with a different prompt and much more chapters, the 2nd will be a proper full-length story! Details to come tomorrow and day-after respectively! **


	4. Chapter 4

**And here's the last of Skye's attempts! I'd like to thank my readers kellz1pt5, firerosedreamer67 and austexfan for their lovely reviews! I'm not going to ramble about this chapter because I know everyone's been waiting for it. This is set during 1x11 "The Magical Place" after Skye rescues Coulson! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as always.**

* * *

The fourth time it happened, Skye was already sure of her feelings towards Coulson because the last few hours had served to prove it right. After getting kicked off the Bus by Victoria Hand, impersonating Agent May, using the help of a Police Officer at Loyd Rathman's house with a little bit of persuasion, Skye had managed to gain access to Vanchat's bank records and trace the money to Raina. It had led her to an abandoned facility in the desert where she had regrouped with the team and eventually found Coulson. Seeing him trapped in that machine, forced to endure god-knows what kind of torture, Skye had wasted no time in knocking Raina out and rushing over to help him; the pain on his face and the anguish in his voice as he kept repeating 'Please let me die!' over and over again had nearly knocked the wind out of her as she realized what he was going through. Coulson's screams had led her to him and now she clutched his hands, vaguely noticing that May had turned the machine off.

_"Coulson. Coulson... come back, come back." She whispered to him as she felt his hands holding onto hers. "Come back."_

_"Skye..." His voice was broken but she saw his eyes flickering as he turned his head to see that she was there with him. "Skye..." A wave of relief washed over her as the tears started to well up. "Skye..." Placing her lips to his hands she dared the chance to kiss them, she let the tears fall. He was safe now and she would never lose him again._

Then, back on the Bus, when he was recovered enough to see his team and speak to Agent Hand... they had another moment together without anyone else around them and this time Skye was ready. It was now or never. She kept telling herself that whatever Coulson would say to her, she was prepared for anything; but, given that the last 48 hours had been stressful on him, she knew that maybe saying nothing would be better too. Still, she had to try... get the words out of her... she would tell Coulson that he had no reason to reply back in any way just then. As long as he knew, Skye would wait for whatever came next. However, she had also considered the fact that since her previous three attempts had not worked out, this would be the last time she would try her luck. Maybe this was a sign... from the universe... that maybe this was something which wasn't meant to go any further than the deep connection she shared with him; their bond was strong and perhaps that was all it would ever be... and Skye knew if things came to that, she would believe it to be enough. Someday.

Once he had thanked the team for everything they had done to help rescue him, Coulson dismissed them all to get back to work and she chose to stay behind, knowing he wanted to speak to her alone.

"I heard what you did for me." It was better that he started first, she had waited all this time, a few more minutes were bearable. That wasn't all he had to say to her though. "I think its time that we remove this." Surprising her when he took her right hand in his where her bracelet was. "Disengage bracelet." A quick clink and Skye realized that was all it needed for her to be free of this.

"Are you kidding me?" She couldn't help herself from blurting out, knowing that she sounded really shocked to realize that's all it took.

"Thought you'd like that." He held onto the bracelet as he watched her rub the part of her wrist which had been trapped by it for the last several weeks.

There was something else Skye needed to ask him first, before she could say anything else. Ever since finding him, those thoughts hadn't left her mind and she wanted to know if he would open up about what happened.

"Back in that room..." She began to say, "Did they learn anything?" It was a harmless and innocent question. Better that than mentioning what she had heard; it was one of the possible unspoken things that had already passed between them as they came to an understanding of sorts.

"No." He was quick to answer her but knew that she would believe it was the truth. Raina knew nothing about what he had experienced and he was sure he didn't want anyone else to know either.

"Did you?" Skye asked him, looking hopeful. As if... waiting to see if he would openly acknowledge something to her. A really long minute of silence passed between them before she elaborated, "I heard what you were saying." The knot in her chest was tightening as she watched him realize that this was something that needed to be spoken.

"It wasn't real." He shook his head, "They were just messing with my head." That was all it was and that was all Skye needed to know. "But I appreciate your concern." He knew she was still worried about him and even though he knew she wouldn't stop, there was no need for him to burden her with everything.

Once she heard him say that, Skye knew that this conversation would not go any further and she respected his decision. Whatever he had been through was likely something that would be affecting him, even if she didn't believe that the machine had messed with his mind, what she had witnessed was real and it had to have been caused by something... something that meant more than Coulson would reveal. She wouldn't push him for more details because it wasn't her place to do so. Sensing that he was might leave any second now to get some rest, Skye took a deep breath and decided it was time.

"A.C..." She called out to him. "There... there's something else I wanted... to say... to you." So far so good; maybe this fourth chance would actually be the right one.

"Of course, what is it Skye?" He turned around to face her once again and observed that something had changed in her demeanor over the last few minutes. Whatever she had to say clearly seemed to be important.

"I just... I... umm... the thing is..." Skye rambled as she tried to get the words out. "I... I... L..." She had barely formed the second word on her lips when suddenly, his phone beeped.

"Sorry about this." He quickly fished out his cell from his jacket pocket, "Its from May," he said to her as he read the message, "Something's come up and she needs to see all of us in the briefing room."

And that was that. Skye quickly closed her mouth and nodded quietly as she let the reality sink in, the chance was gone. There was no going back after this. She had tried and failed. While it was something she had anticipated happening the most, Skye tried to see the silver lining to this that maybe by not saying the words, she wouldn't have to hear his answer because it was likely that it would be one she wasn't ready for. Not by a long shot.

"What was it that you wanted to say to me?" Coulson's question brought Skye out of her reverie as she glanced up to see him still there, waiting for her.

"Oh. Nothing... its not important." She said as she began walking a little ahead of him, they were both going to the briefing room together but it wouldn't hurt if she walked a little faster.

"Are you sure? It looked like it was something important to you Skye." Another quick change he had barely managed to notice, but Coulson figured that perhaps she was still slightly shaken up over the events of the last few hours.

This time Skye shook her head, not willing herself to repeat the lie once more. After all that was said and done, after everything she and Coulson had been through, at least he was back with them now and safe. Her feelings were something that she would keep to herself and maybe in time they would fade away... or at least... hurt a lot less than she felt just then. Little did she know that things would change quite drastically in the next few weeks, changing everything for the better.

* * *

**Well? R&R? Last chapter coming up tomorrow! ^_^**

**A/N: Just wanted to let everyone know that I'm posting the intro to the next series called 'First Times' and because its going to be a longer drabble fanfic, if anyone wants to help me out, just head over to my profile next! **


	5. Chapter 5

**We're finally here... the end of another story! I am definitely liking the multi-chapter fanfics and I'm happy that I've decided to try out my hand at one more before progressing onto my first ever AoS full-length fic! More on that later, for now, Thank You to all my readers Hofherrp, trekhead, austexfan, byLunaA and before I forget (again!) to my 2 guest reviewers Ace and Garretlover, apologies for not saying thanks earlier! I didn't realize I had to moderate the reviews before they showed up here! Time for the last chapter, its a long one and is set at the very end of 1x15 "Yes, Men" when Coulson & Skye have their talk and because we want to keep it personal and private, there is no May spying on the conversation from her secret phone-line okay? ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

Skye was still in the med-pod being checked up on by Simmons who insisted that she stay there for another day at the very least; in spite of having healed well enough and getting plenty rest, she knew better than to argue with her doctor. After all, it wasn't everyday that Skye got shot and nearly died only to be healed by some miracle drug that her team had recovered for her. There was only one thing she had been told, this cure was what had brought Coulson back to life and on learning that, she now was aware of the fact that the two of them were linked in another way. Sighing deeply to herself, the young hacker lay back on the pillow, closing her eyes as she waited for Simmons to make her rounds for the night; from what little information she'd managed to learn... Lady Sif was here, on the Bus along with another Asgardian, Lorelei. Using her skills to help the team was all she had managed to do and while it had been enough to keep her distracted then, there was nothing holding her thoughts back anymore. Everything from the last few weeks came crashing back to her... the visit to the S.H.I.E.L.D. academy which had led to her finding out more of the truth about her past from Coulson, tracking Ian Quinn to an express train in Italy with the rest of the team resulted in her following him to his mansion where she had been shot and ever since then, all she could remember was flashes of memories as the events of that incident continued to come back to her in bits and pieces; lying in a coma and then finding herself awake by some miracle was supposed to have helped keep her mind off other things... like the fact that Coulson had only visited her once ever since she had been in here, not counting the first night he had spent watching over her, something Fitz had mentioned when he happened to be coming to visit her.

Coulson. The feelings were still there, not leaving her heart nor her mind anytime soon and yet she had stayed true to her decision; each time she thought she had an opportunity to say something, Skye immediately sealed her lips. She was done trying. There was nothing to be done about it anymore and she was going to do her best to accept this fact. All these thoughts were interrupted when she heard FitzSimmons walk in and Skye couldn't help but jump up when she saw Fitz with a black eye grumbling about something to Simmons.

"Lorelei." Was all Simmons said to Skye as she tried to hide her grin. Folding her arms across her chest, Skye watched as Fitz took out his cell phone and began checking his bruise all the while listening to Simmons trying to make him feel better.

"I'm not saying you were weak." She started to say, "I'm saying all men are weak." Referring to the fact that even Ward had been enchanted by Lorelei, Simmons thought it would work on Fitz but to no avail.

Just then, Skye noticed that they weren't alone. Fitz turned around and Simmons glanced up to see that Coulson was standing at the entrance.

"Sir, I understand why you had to punch me. I forgive you." Fitz said solemnly to his boss.

"Can I get a moment alone with Skye please?" Coulson politely requested instead of saying anything else. He had come to talk to her about something important, everyone could see that.

"Yeah..." Fitz nodded as he and Simmons walked out quietly, Skye watched as he turned to close the door of her room and immediately felt a change in the air between them. This was serious.

She sat down on the bed, trying to appear normal around him like she had been all this while, tucking her left leg under her right one. As he walked over to stand across her, Skye observed the look he had; it was one she had seen before. He seemed unsure of how to say what he had come for.

"I know that face and something gives me the feeling I should be sitting down for this."

Coulson sighed before replying, "I've been looking for a way to tell you this, looking around for some answers, something to help... explain..." The words weren't coming out right, how was he supposed to reveal to her what he knew? "But I don't have any." He finally admitted.

Skye was confused now. She had no idea what she was expecting but seeing Coulson like the way he was in front of her at this very moment, she resisted the urge to reach out and hold his hand... again. She waited, knowing there was more.

"So... The drug; the one that saved us both..." He started to say and when he saw Skye give him a slight nod as if to urge him on, "When we found it, I discovered something else. Its source." Pausing only for a second, he continued, "It was... alien."

For a split second Skye wasn't sure she heard him correctly. "A... alien." She repeated, "As in... unfamiliar?" The worry in her voice was obvious to both of them as she heard it shake.

"No." That was all Coulson could say to her. He knew that this was a lot to take in and she was definitely shocked to hear what he was telling her.

"Wow." Skye didn't know how else to react; this was big. Bigger than anything she could have expected to learn. About herself.

"The minute I learned what it was, I tried to keep them from injecting you with it but I was too late." He exclaimed, "I'm sorry Skye..." Coulson truly meant every word he said to her and yet was slightly taken aback when he noticed Skye looking at him, gently shaking her head.

"You were trying to save my life." She told him, "You _did_ save my life." Who cared about where the drug came from? She was still here and alive... because of him.

"I was desperate to. And so I subjected you to unknown ramifications or side-effects!" He hadn't expected Skye to react to this news so calmly, he himself felt shaken up over the discovery of that alien at the Guest House.

"I'm sorry to say this... sir, but, so what?" Skye hadn't really ever called him 'sir' because with them it had always been 'A.C' and yet she knew that at this point, she had to reassure him that whatever the side-effects were, the main thing was that they both were safe. "We are _alive._ And you've had that stuff in you for... uh... some time now and you're okay right?" He stared at her, listening to what she was saying, "Plus you're not sprouting a pointy tail or anything so... bonus there." She added the last comment of hers hoping it would be light enough to settle the mood around them.

"I know nothing fazes you but this should faze you!" Coulson was still puzzled by Skye's demeanor. "We are completely in the dark on this!" How could she not realize how serious this was?

"That's where we live." Skye knew that this revelation was affecting him a lot more than it was her, "I'm an 0-8-4, who knows what the hell that means?" After learning about her status, this was just another thing of unknown variables she didn't know anything about. "At least we're in the dark together." That had to mean something to him as well.

"Yes." Coulson knew they both were together in this. "But not for long," He had made him his mind already about what their next step was going to be, "To hell with any protocols or any code I used to be bound by, we have a long list of questions we need answers for and we are going after them ourselves." He was determined to see this to the end, no matter what the consequences would be.

"Well if the team is up for it..." She started to say but was cut off mid-sentence.

"No. No, listen to me." He closed the distance between them as he stood mere inches away from her, "I trust them but we need to _protect_ them from this." It was imperative that Skye realized how crucial this mission was. "Fury went to dangerous lengths to keep this under wraps... lied to me, lied to S.H.I.E.L.D. This is a powerful secret. A secret men died for; until we know why, we can't share this with _anyone_. For their safety and ours."

Skye nodded her head, she believed his words and knew they were true. "Got it." This was going to be their secret from now on. "So what will it be A.C? What do we go after first?"

"The person responsible for _this._" He answered, pointing to her stomach where the remenants of her injury remained. "I'm going to make him pay."

Knowing that this meant they were going to go after Ian Quinn, Skye was more aware of the fact that as of this moment, everything was personal for her and for Coulson. She had seen him angry before, but this was different; he meant every word of taking revenge against the man who had shot her and for a second, Skye let herself believe that there was more to his reasoning than just what it was on the surface - hurting one of his team members meant they would be hurt as well. It was a brief flicker that vanished as quickly as it entered her mind, but was surprised when she saw him sit down beside her on the bed.

A minute or two passed between them in silence as Skye quietly watched Coulson calm himself before looking towards her. The change was almost a blink-and-miss thing, but she caught on fast. She knew now that the man sitting there was her old A.C once again. Something else was on his mind and she wondered if she should ask for details.

"You never cease to amaze me, you know that?" His soft voice surprised her as she heard those words and widened her eyes, wondering where this was coming from.

"Wha...?" Skye began to speak and was interrupted once again, but this time she felt his finger touch her lips slightly and saw him shake her head.

"Let me finish... I know you need your rest and there's a lot I have to do, but there's something I wanted to say to you and it'll only take a minute." He waited for a response and actually smiled when he saw her nod her head once. "When I came in here to see you, it was only to talk about work... but... when I saw the way you reacted to all that I just told you, everything about this made me realize just how unique you are."

"A.C..." She couldn't help herself, this side of Coulson was one she didn't recognize and she already felt her heartbeats increasing, unsure of where this was going.

"Skye... you've been through hell and back in this last week, yet you choose to remain strong and brave because that is who you are. I know that a part of you must be feeling scared but you don't let that side overrule you; its one of the many reasons why I was always drawn to your brightness. You're like a light that can shine in the midst of the darkest places, you face any obstacle head on and you've never given up on anyone, not even yourself." He paused for a second there, gazing into her eyes and seeing her stunned expression, "I don't know if you know this but... I was the one who found you in Quinn's basement that day... and ever since then I haven't been able to stop blaming myself for you getting shot. If there was anything I could have done to change..."

"Don't." This time it was Skye who shushed him, not brave enough to put her finger on his lips but she knew her words were enough. "Don't blame yourself for what happened to me." She may not have known about this fact until now but a part of her had thought about the possibility that maybe she had heard him calling out to her when she was losing herself to the cold darkness, "We both know that if you had been there then Quinn could have shot you as well. And there was no stopping me when my mind is made up. Whatever happened, it was my decision. And I don't regret anything because at the end of it all, you were the one who saved me and that... that is something I'll always be thankful for."

"Fair enough... but... I know how this is going to sound; I didn't... I haven't... what I want to tell you is... it might seem like its coming from me after your shooting but its not... I just... it took me too long to realize how important you are to me and I know that if I wait any longer, I'll regret not saying it earlier." Coulson reached out to touch her hand that was on the bed with his and clasped it gently. Looking up to meet Skye's gaze, there was only a heartbeat of silence between them before he spoke again, "I love you Skye."

"Coulson..." Her voice was barely a whisper as she heard those words coming from his lips.

"I know its a lot to take in and maybe not something you were expecting to hear. From me. But... I needed... I wanted... I had to tell you how I felt because the moment I saw you in that basement, it felt like someone had killed me all over again. That was when I accepted my feelings for you which had been growing ever since... a long time. I couldn't lose you Skye... I wouldn't have been able to... I... I've loved you from the very beginning, even though I didn't realize it until later. I just wanted you to know how I felt." He had said it and now he waited, watching the young hacker, wondering if he could figure out what she would say to him.

Skye listened to Coulson without saying a word as she let the meaning of all that he had confessed to her sink in. After months of trying, after months of failing, after months of not being able to say the words to him, she had definitely not expected to hear _him_ say those three words, eight letters to her. But he had. Twice. She was vaguely aware that she still hadn't spoken and that his gaze was on her even now. Would she say it now? Could she actually get the words out at last now that she knew he felt the same way? Was there nothing stopping her this time? It felt like ages when she finally reacted, and it was completely on an impulse; the hand that was free from his touch grabbed him by the collar as she pulled him for a kiss. Not believing the words she'd heard Skye brushed her lips against his for a second before pulling back oh-so-slightly to meet his eyes; she was barely able to register his smile before feeling his hands cupping her cheeks as he closed the distance between them again with a deeper kiss. When they broke apart for a breath of air, she rested her forehead against his, a smile on her face that reached her eyes as she finally spoke.

"I love you too A.C." After four tries, the fifth time proved to be the one that had worked out in the end. Settling into his arms as he lay on the bed with his arms around her waist, Skye and Coulson soon fell asleep together.

* * *

**Fin. Reviews are always welcome! I do suppose its quite alright to give a little teaser about the fic that'll follow 'First Times' over the next few weeks, everything is almost planned out but in order to keep the suspense up all I'll reveal now is that it'll be a complete AU fic not set in the AoS world of canon episodes and scenes, obviously Coulsye pairing cause I can't seem to write anything else just yet! More details on this will come when I'm writing the next story! xD**


End file.
